Plush
by a-rod48
Summary: When a series of unfortunate events leave Riley the Ralts paralyzed and mistaken for a stuffed Pokemon, Riley helps guide her young owner Alexa through the troubles she faces. (Rated T for a rather graphic prologue)
1. Prologue

**I don't own Pokemon (I don't see why anyone would think I do, but I legally I should say that anyway.) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sinnoh is a beautiful place, and today was a beautiful day. Riley, a Ralts, was out enjoying the sunshine in the field next to their home. Her father had just gone to find some fresh berries in the trees nearby, so she was just alone to her thoughts. Or so she thought.<p>

_Ralts: The Feeling Pokémon. It is highly attuned to the emotions of people and Pokémon. It hides if it senses danger. Evolves into Kirlia, then Gardevoir or Gallade._

"Not bad... Should make a good addition to the team. Go Gyarados!" The trainer threw out the pokéball and out of it emerged the large sea serpent. "Now use Hydro Pump!"

Riley, was helpless as the jet of water hit her straight on, sending her across the field.

"Finish it with Bite!" Riley was scared, terrified of the beast charging at her. There was nowhere to run in the open field. As Gyarados got to her a cloud of dust erupted.

Satisfied with Gyarados' performance, the trainer prepared an empty pokéball for the Ralts. But as the dust cleared, there were not two Pokémon there, but three; his Gyarados, the Ralts, and a Gallade, who had just finished using protect.

_"Daddy!"_

_ "Don't worry honey, I'll take care of you." _Gallade then turned to the water type in front of him, behind it was the trainer, clearly angry at this intervention.

"That's it, I want that Ralts and no Pokémon is going to stand in my way! Gyarados, Hyper Beam!"

Gallade had no time to react as the beam of energy travelled at lightning speed toward him. It didn't hit him, but all he could do was watch in horror as it struck his baby girl and sent her flying into the distance. "_NO!"_

_ "Daaaaadyyyyyy!"_ That was the last he heard of her, as she disappeared into the sky.

She felt like she was flying for hours. Fears raced through her head. _Where am I going? Is Daddy ok? Will I ever see him again?_ Those fears were replaced with a more imminent danger as the ground quickly approached. She had been flung far. The city was below her, shops, markets, and parks flew by. She braced herself as she landed on top of a large building. "_OUCH!" _She was hurt but she was ultimately fine. _"Where am I?" _She got up and looked around, large building and smokestacks surrounded her, there was an unnatural smell in the air. She looked through one of the building's skylights and saw a factory below her. Pokémon plushies were being sewed, stuffed, and packaged. Some were being put in boxes, others simply had tags through the ears, there were even some being attached to the back of backpacks. She saw Pikachus, Squirtles, Eevees, and even some Ralts. She had never seen such big machines before! She was so enamored by what was going on below her that she didn't notice the two Murkrow sneak up behind her.

_"What are you doing on our roof!"_

_ "Yeah, this is our spot, go find your own!"_

_"I'm sorry! Where am I? How do I get down? Can you help me?"_

_ "Oh, we can help you get down..." _One Murkrow looked at the other and snickered. The other got the idea. It walked behind Riley and used its beak to open the skylight.

_"What are you doing?" _Riley said, turning to the window opener.

_ "Down you go!" _The other said, and shoved her over the edge. _"Hehehe"_

Riley landed with a thud on a conveyor of cotton. Of course it was too loud in the factory for any of the workers to notice. She saw the cotton in front of her fall into a small machine, which would close, then open back up without any cotton inside. She tried to get up but to her horror she fell backward into the machine. The lid closed and a piston came down, forcing her through a hole in the bottom into a Ralts plush that was meant to be filled with cotton. She tried to break free from the arms holding it but she was too weak to do much of anything. _At least the worst of it is over._ She thought.

She was wrong.

The machine took her to the next point on the line, a large sewing machine meant to seal the plushie plunged a needle into the base of her spine. Immense pain shot through her body with every pass of the needle. An ear piercing scream was heard throughout the factory, every worker hit the floor from the pain Riley' empathic abilities caused them. 52 stitches, each piercing her spinal cord, all the way to the base of her neck. Another needle came down and sewed a small ribbon loop into the back of her neck, tearing its way through her vocal cords, silencing her screams. The machine then dropped her onto the next belt. The whole factory shut down as the workers tried to figure out what happened. Now was the perfect opportunity for her to simply roll off of the conveyor belt and find a way out of there, If she hadn't been paralyzed from the neck down. The machine started back up and continued into a washing area, where streams of water washed the blood off of her back, erasing any evidence of what had happened. Hot jets of air dried her off.

As she exited the drying area a switcher was directing the stuffed Pokémon to different areas. Riley was switched to the left, where a worker grabbed another needle and secured a tag through her hand, fortunately between her fingers. She was placed into a box with a pile of other stuffed Pokémon.

Riley was scared. She couldn't move, couldn't talk. Everyone thought she was a plush facsimile of what she really was. And on top of it all, she had no idea where they were sending her. More and more plushies were piled on top of her. As the box was sealed, all she could do was cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I feel bad for her...<strong>


	2. Notice

**Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read my stuff, I really appreciate it, and you for it.**

**Now, unfortunately for the time being this story will be put on hold. I have gotten into the bad habit of starting stories without finishing others, so now I have about 5 different stories going right now. I feel like I can't give each the attention it deserves like this, so I am going to start focusing on them one at a time. I am not sure when I will get back to this story, but I will get back to it. **

**Thank you for understanding.**

**-a-rod48**


End file.
